gearsofwarfandomcom-20200222-history
Boomer
Background Among the least sophisticated of the Locusts, Boomers are gigantic, obese, and tougher versions of the Locust Drones that can take a lot of damage. A Boomer's weapon of choice is the Boomshot (a sort of grenade/rocket launcher), which they will fire while habitually shouting "Boom!" (thus the 'Boomer' moniker) which acts as a warning for Gears to move out of the way. They also sometimes say "For Queen!" (see Locust Queen) They are often seen partnered with other Boomers, but they do not use infantry tactics, instead they move forward slowly and fire their weapons. Any Gear who can use cover can defeat this type of Locust. Boomers are however incredibly tough, able to withstand 3 Headshots from a Longshot on the Hardcore and Insane difficulties. It takes around 2 full clips of Lancer to kill one, but it is far easier to just tap a grenade on one. They can be easily identified by the rumbling noises of their footsteps, the introductory lines: "Enemies" or "Ground Walker" and have the deepest of all known locust voices so they can be easily spotted and engaged. Sometimes, Gears will announce "Boomer!" as another form of warning that one is in range. Appearances Boomers are first introduced in the chapter Tick Tick Boom of Act 2. They appear several other times throughout the campaign in the rest of Act 2, acts 3 and 4, and in Act 5 in the PC version. Game Strategies Facepaint Strategy There is a very simple tactic that the COG Gears use to defeat the Boomers who wield this weapon. The Gear is expected to take cover at the closest obstacle; blind fire is encouraged. The Boomer will usually fire after yelling "Boom!" After the Boomer has fired, the Gear should pop out of cover and open fire upon the Boomer's head. Once the magazine has exhausted or when the Boomer again cries "Boom!", the Gear is expected to take cover until the Boomer has fired and is reloading again. The Gear repeats this process until he makes a sloppy (at the same time fatal) mistake, the Boomer flushes the Gear out and kills him, or until the Boomer finally perishes. Weapons that are good for this strategy are the mid to long range weapons such as the Hammerburst and Longshot. The Lancer may also be useful, but isn't accurate at longer ranges. The Snub Pistol excels at placing a mag into their head. Boomer Closing In, No Problem If a Boomer advances on your position until cover is useless, retreat backwards while shooting the Boomer, if the Boomer yells Boom you should leap back and side to side to get out of the line of fire. Keep retreating until you can find sufficient cover to repeat the steps above. One other thing that has been noticed about Boomers is that they sometimes accidentally miss if you're too close to them. Simply move to the very edge of your cover point (where you can proceed to do rolls, swat turns, etc.). The Boomer will see you when he moves to the edge of the cover point and shoot, but sometimes for some reason he shoots the other side of the cover, leaving you completely unharmed. This will buy you some time to either finish him off (get a little farther first) or retreat to a better cover point. Close Range Strategies There are some close range tactics as well. One tactic is to run right up to a Boomer while he is reloading and shotgun him in the face as much as possible. Simply watch out for the Boomer's melee attack and you will be able to dispatch him safely. Another tactic to deal with Boomers consists of rushing close to them while they reload and tagging a grenade to their bodies. However, give yourself plenty of room to run back. As soon as he is tagged, roll back (to avoid the Boomer's melee) and run back far enough so you won't be taken out by the grenade as well. The grenade will then instantly kill the Boomer and damage other enemies nearby. The Torque Bow Strategy The final and safest strategy is to use the Torque Bow which will also neutralize a Boomer in a single shot. Just be sure that the Boomer is reloading (as always) and that there won't be any 'distractions' (other enemies) while you're charging and firing your Torque Bow.This strategy is ill-advised to be used by new players, as the aim mechanism can be somewhat confusing. Differant Boomer Types Using its own Weapon Using the Boomshot against the Boomer is an excellent option being that only two shots are needed (on casual mode). And the boomer leaves behind a plenty amount of ammo for the player to use. Trivia *Boomers are possibly drones that are born larger and bulkier *In the E3 08 Microsoft spotlight Gears of war two demo, it shows Boomers will know carry mini guns along with their classic boomshot category:Locust Horde